Un duo de Choc
by Kina Elduin
Summary: Que dire à part que les résumés, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé ? Surtout que je ne fais que placer les personnages pour le moment. À vous de découvrir ce qu'il s'y passe.


_29/3/2005 Cela fait plus de trois ans que j'ai cette fic en tête.Je dois d'ailleurs remercier Rory qui m'a donné le courage d'affronter enfin ma maladie de la page blanche et de vous présenter ma première fic. Ce premier chapitre est légèrement particulier niveau présentation, mais j'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez. Étant débutante, les critiques constructives sont toujours appréciées._

**Disclaimer**

: Les personnages de "Un Duo de Choc" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Kabukicho !

Shinjuku, quartier renommé de Tôkyô. Des néons aveuglants à perte de vue, des gens partout. Il n'y a pas de place et aucune issue. Il y fait chaud, humide, et des cris perçants fusent de partout. À l'ouest, le coin des affaires, dominé par les gratte-ciel. À l'est, le coin shopping par excellence, mais aussi le siège du plus grand quartier chaud de l'Asie : Kabukicho, là où vous trouverez le plus de gens ivres par mètre carré que n'importe où ailleurs à Tôkyô. Là où l'on ne compte plus le nombre de restaurants, bars, love hôtels ainsi qu'une grande variété d'établissements pour tous, peu importe son sexe ou son orientation.

Kabukicho est une ruche regorgeant d'activité du soir au matin. Des gens de tous milieux, de toutes nationalités se donnent rendez-vous dans ces rues. On y aussi bien des universitaires que des lycéens, des hommes d'affaire (saouls pour la plupart) en passant par les touristes étrangers, sans oublier les prostituées et autres femmes travaillant pour l'industrie du sexe. Un endroit à explorer prudemment, sachant que les prix y sont exorbitants, mais aussi que, comme la plupart des quartiers d'amusement, les gangsters y sont les rois. Tel est donc le lieu de prédilection du plus grand nettoyeur que le monde ait jamais connut.

Mais où est-il justement ? L'appartement est beaucoup trop silencieux considérant que c'est l'heure du dîner. Aucun son ne provient de la cuisine, aucune odeur ne vient vous chatouiller les narines... Les lits sont faits, les pièces rangées. La salle de tir ? Personne… Le toit ? Désert… Le voisin d'en face alors ? Pas de bol. Le Cat's Eye ? Non… Miki fait les comptes et Falcon range tranquillement la vaisselle. Mais où est passé tout le monde alors ?

Pour cela, il faut se déplacer. Il faut aller vers les rues qui ne dorment jamais. En effet, l'ambiance est à la fête dans le quartier chaud. Les enseignes éclairent tant que l'on se croirait facilement en plein jour alors que le soleil s'est déjà couché. L'on raconte souvent qu'il y a du monde dans ces rues, mais cette fois, il y a vraiment foule. L'alcool coule à flot, ça rit, ça crie, ça s'amuse. Donnez rendez-vous à quelqu'un là-dedans et vous êtes sûr de le manquer. Une personne seule aurait peine à s'y retrouver. Il est impossible de demeurer au même endroit; des gens passent et vous poussent de tous les côtés. L'espace de dix minutes, vous vous retrouvez deux rues plus loin, sans avoir vraiment l'impression d'avoir tant marché. L'expression bain de foule prend ici tout son sens, il faut d'ailleurs apprendre à y nager, se faire tout petit et ne pas trop penser aux sardines qui, elles au moins, sont immobiles dans leur boîte.

Vous trouvez enfin un endroit où respirer un peu. Vous remarquez que la fête n'a pas seulement lieu dans les rues, mais également dans tous les bâtiments avoisinants. Vous avez à peine eu de temps de faire un pas, qu'une massue modèle 100 tonnes vient soudain fendre l'air juste sous votre nez, vous évitant de justesse pour se ficher dans une enseigne, suivit d'une volée de corbeaux ivres zigzaguants en plein vol, heurtant tantôt la tête d'un passant, tantôt un réverbère.

Une fois revenu de votre surprise, une libellule ayant le temps de vous tomber sur la tête, vous observez les alentours à la recherche de l'origine de cet ovi (objet volant identifié).

Un cri particulier porte soudain votre attention sur la façade de l'immeuble à votre droite. La scène que vous observez vous laisse sans voix. En effet, un homme pendouille à présent dans le vide à la fenêtre du deuxième. Celui-ci se trouve accroché de justesse par le rebord de son pantalon alors qu'il essaye de ne pas renverser son verre qu'il tient toujours à la main. Sa nouvelle position dans les airs ne semblant en rien le déranger outre mesure, l'homme est même pris d'une crise de fou rire lorsqu'une femme essaye tant bien que mal de se pencher au dehors question de voir où il est tombé. Un attroupement se forme à l'étage et deux hommes assez costauds réussissent tant bien que mal à remonter le pauvre acrobate qui en profite toujours pour boire un dernier coup. Décidément, l'ambiance est à la fête et les rues ne représentent qu'un piètre aperçu du spectacle auquel il est possible d'assister dans les différents immeubles.

Maintenant que cela a piqué votre curiosité, que diriez-vous d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ce petit bar là, juste au coin. Il semblerait qu'on s'y amuse beaucoup. Vous poussez la porte pour voir de plus près ce qui peut déclencher un tel fou rire chez ces fêtards.

Rien d'extraordinaire à première vue, la salle est bondée, tous les clients sont débout et se massent devant la petite scène jouxtant le bar. Quelques coups de coude bien placés pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule et vous voilà propulsés au premier rang au milieu des cris perçants et des encouragements hystériques lancés au couple occupant la scène.

Un couple bien étrange d'ailleurs. Deux hommes bien bâtis, l'un brun et l'autre blond, tentent désespérément d'interpréter un vieux tube de Queen tout en se trémoussant dans le rythme. Tâche rendue difficile voire impossible, par une ingestion massive d'alcool. Ils titubent et trébuchent, essayant mutuellement de se tenir debout, et braillent ce qui ressemble d'avantage aux cris d'une hyène blessée qu'aux paroles de la chanson. Tout ça sous le regard hilare des consommateurs.

C'est là que quelque chose vous frappent chez ces gens… la plupart des hommes habillés en femmes. Vous êtes tombés dans un bar de drag queen, mais malgré les apparences, les gens y sont sympathiques. Vous observez avec intérêt les deux pervers les plus connus du quartier en train de se soutenir par les épaules afin de rester debout. Ah, mais vraiment, c'est beau de voir des mâles soit disant virils dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

Oups… le blond s'empêtre le pied dans le fil du micro et entraîne son compagnon vers la fin de l'estrade où vous assistez à une chute spectaculaire de nos protagonistes dans la boîte à costumes et accessoires.

Le spectacle terminé, deux « femmes » dont l'une ayant une carrure des plus imposante montent à leur tour sur la scène, s'emparant du micro. Poussées par la folie ambiance et le désir de montrer à tous qu'elles peuvent en faire autant, voire mieux, que notre couple d'étalons amateurs, «elles» s'en donnent à cœur joie alors que s'élèvent les premières notes du célèbre « Stay in the light » des Bee-Gees.

Décidément, songez-vous un peu gêné, une goutte d'eau tombant sur le côté droit de votre tête, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.

Délaissant momentanément la scène, vous en profiter pour faire le tour du propriétaire confirmant ainsi rapidement que… vous êtes bien la dernière personne encore en possession de vos facultés à des milles à la ronde.

Perdu dans vos pensées, vous êtes interrompu en perdant pied après avoir percuté quelque chose, atterrissant sur une bouteille de bière, heureusement encore intacte. Votre fessier en sentant lourdement les conséquences, vous maugréez légèrement à la recherche de l'origine de votre mauvaise fortune. Une femme est allongée sous la table du buffet, les jambes allongées à l'extérieur… dans votre « couloir » (Enfin si l'on peut appeler couloir le minuscule espace entre les fêtards que vous avez trouvé pour passer). Vous rampez sous la table (y étant au moins à l'abris des bousculades) question de reprendre vos esprits. La jeune femme est à plat ventre, pratiquement immobile et somnolante, une bouteille vide de vin jalousement gardée entre ses mains près de son visage. N'étant pas plus enclin à passer votre soirée sous la table, vous rampez un peu plus loin afin d'aller explorer un autre coin de la salle.

Tout juste avant de sortir de sous la nappe, vous faites le saut lorsqu'un terrible fracas survient au-dessus de votre tête, suivit d'une série de rires à gorges déployés. Vous tournez un moment la tête question de voir si la jeune femme s'en est également aperçue. En effet, celle-ci a vaguement levé la tête quelques secondes avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Un mouvement de quelques secondes sans doute, mais tous juste le temps pour vous d'identifier la responsable de votre nouveau bleu de fessier : la douce Kazue.

Reprenant vos esprits, vous décidez finalement d'émerger à la surface. Un bref coup d'œil vous renseigne d'ailleurs sur l'hilarité générale dont vos oreilles viennent tout juste d'être témoins. En effet, un homme éméché se tient devant la table, couvert de crème fouettée de la tête aux épaules suite à un atterrissage forcé dans ce que vous identifiez comme étant jadis une tarte à la crème.

Mais quoi, je lui ai juste dit que son costume était réussi, qu'on la croirait presque une vraie femme.

Aller t'en fais pas, rajouta une « femme » en s'approchant du type pour mettre de la crème sur son doigt et tenter de la goûter malgré l'ivresse, s'en mettant par l'occasion également sur le nez en cherchant sa bouche.

Bah oui, c'est mieux que cet engin qu'elle nous a hic sortie tout à l'heure avant de l'échapper, précisa un autre en indiquant la fenêtre brisée et la pauvre massue encastrée dans l'enseigne au dehors.

Ainsi donc Kaori se promène encore dans les parages, pourtant vous ne l'avez pas encore aperçu, malgré que les signes de sa présence ne mentent pas.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, vous vous laissez enfin aller à l'ambiance de la soirée et commencer à vous amuser avec tous ces gens, dansant et chantant à tut tête, goûtant les divers cocktails que l'on vous présentait. La meilleure fête à laquelle vous avez assisté depuis longtemps, ce genre de festivité vous faisant perdre la notion du temps, vous faisant oublier tous vos soucis afin de vivre pleinement le moment présent.

Voilà qui clos le premier chapitre. Les autres devraient normalement revenir sous un format de présentation plus standard. Merci de laisser des reviews. C'est toujours encourageant de savoir que quelqu'un nous lit.


End file.
